Childish War
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: In which, I was bored and I was listening to the Vocaloid song...making me have this idea of Tsuna having two older siblings, Giotto and Natsu, fighting over him and Tsuna's practically oblivious to it and is annoyed at the childish war.


**Childish War**  
**By: BrokenBlackCat**

_~Childish War AKA Story Somehow Based on the Vocaloid Song~_

Tsuna hated Mondays. It was definitely the worst day of the week. Not only was it the day everyone had to get back to school after a relaxing weekend, it was also the day where his two older brothers seemed to be having a "childish war".

Childish war was a little less to justify what really was going on but it wasn't like they were fighting with fist or anything. They were fighting with guns and swords, which should be practically weird and dangerous to normal families but then again, the Sawada Family was never normal.

The family even consisted of three people from mafia and two from the world of thievery for Pete's sake!

To be fair, they never really carried the intent of danger and blood-thirst to their civilian neighbors. They were rather friendlier and kinder than most people though with a rather weird attitude.

The mother, Nana, was simply a little oblivious, dense and trusting to the point where she would have let a thief or criminal in her house. It was a shocker for others, who knew of her previous occupation, that she was really one of the top thieves. The father, Iemitsu, was the head of CEDEF of the most mafia family in Italy though he's like a stupid and idiotic father. Simple as that.

Now, as for the children, were usually close to each other like normal siblings. Giotto was the eldest and Tsuna and Natsu were fraternal twins, though Natsu was first to come out by minutes. It was also noted that the two elder brothers were rather overprotective—or possessive in some cases—over their youngest sibling.

It was actually the main reason why Giotto and Natsu fought with each other as if they wanted to fill blood. They didn't like to share Tsuna to anyone, even their family—and of course, said sibling was oblivious to it.

For thief-in-making, Tsuna was like his mother. Natsu took after their father and would also be the head CEDEF in the future. Giotto took after both their parents and would be leading the Vongola Famiglia.

Now, back to the story...

"HIEEE! Giotto-nii! Natsu-nii!" Tsuna ducked and dodged whatever objects were thrown by the fights of his two brothers. It was kinda a routine in the Monday morning. Giotto and Natsu would fight like no tomorrow for reasons that escaped Tsuna—in truth, he never realized that the two just wanted to be alone with him in going to school.

In Saturday and Sunday, they didn't fight with each other. They actually had a truce that Giotto had Tsuna in Saturday and Natsu had Tsuna in Sunday. So they only fought in week days.

The only one, who didn't know or realize this, was Tsuna. Nana and Iemitsu were just watching the whole situation in amusement. They didn't have to worry about them killing each other because that was impossible though their furniture and items were not lucky to be thrown and destroyed by the two.

"Augh, you're so annoying!" Natsu scowled like a certain silver head and his twin wondered if he had training with their friend, Gokudera. "You go to a different school so why should you walk Tsuna to school, Aniki?!"

It was true since Giotto was five years older than the twin, he was going to a high school just a couple streets away from Namimori Middle School. Though it never stopped the blond in walking Tsuna to school.

"Well, isn't it normal for an older brother to be worried about his youngest sibling?" Giotto replied calmly with a question. "Sure, Tsuna have you but isn't it better if he has someone stronger to protect him?"

That really ticked the older twin. Anyone could practically feel fire heating up in his head. Natsu threw couple of knives in his brother's direction and glared when the boss-in-training dodged with ease. Giotto just smirked in reply.

"Geez, won't you two please stop?" Tsuna practically whined and the two immediately turned their heads to their beloved brother. "Giotto-nii, I'm really grateful at your thoughts but I'm fine without protection. And isn't it fine if we just walk all together, Natsu-nii? Why don't we just walk together like when we were kids?"

Giotto and Natsu went to protest. They didn't want the other to be with them. They wanted to be alone with Tsuna.

However, the in-training thief had a powerful weapon against them. The infamous—ahem—"Puppy Dog" eyes.

"Please? With sugar on top? Please stop fighting, onii-chan tachi~?"

It was actually very effective, especially with fake tears and pouty lips. Kyoko was rather amused that Tsuna had used what she had taught him to his brothers and that he thanked him as if she was a goddess sent from above because the trick, she taught him, made life easier.

Giotto and Natsu sighed at the same time before nodding in agreement. They really couldn't win against their youngest sibling. Though...

They glared at each other. It didn't mean they're finished. Far from it. They still wanted to continue their fight over whose right should claim Tsuna.

So the three Sawada siblings walked to school, Tsuna was very to note that they weren't fighting at all—spoke to soon.

"Hey, Tsuna, what do you think our classmates will decide for the school festival?"

"Tsuna-chan, do you want to visit my school after you finish class?"

Giotto and Natsu stared at each other, silently urging the other to back done. Anyone could just see electricity shooting from their eyes. Tsuna could feel trouble arising. And he was right.

The two were at it again. They fighting again and they're using weapons which had magically appeared out of nowhere.

Tsuna sighed, thinking this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Black-chan:** Before you guys ask, no I'm not continuing it (unless, I finished one of my ongoing chapters) and yes, it's a one-shot. And yes, I was being random when I wrote this. Meeh, I don't even know if it's good or not~!


End file.
